El reencuentro
by Lucielanor
Summary: ONE SHOT. Spoilers hasta el 181 del manga, mi pareja favorita e imprescindible, IchigoRukia y un titulo completamente autoexplicativo. Ahora que por fin puede, ambos tienen que tratar muchos asuntos pendientes entre los dos...


_**Disclaimer:** Nada mio. Todo del genio, Kubotite-sensei. Ojala unos cuantos de por aqui fuesen mios, lo que me iba yo a divertir... Jeje_j_ejeje... Ah! Cuidadin con los spoilers, que yo no me hago responsable si aun no habeis leido el manga... :-)

* * *

_

**EL REENCUENTRO**

·¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Kon se lanzó a su cara cuando el chico se encontraba en lo mejor del sueño, medio asfixiándole en el proceso.

Sin muchos miramientos, el muchacho tomo al peluche de una pata y lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana.

·¡Gilipollas¿Pretendes matarme? – dijo, respirando sofocadamente - ¿Qué COÑO te pasa ahora?

·Nee-san… - susurró Kon desde el suelo.

·¿Quién…? – antes de seguir con su diálogo sin sentido, se giró hacia la ventana.

Allí estaba, en el alféizar, con la brillante luna llena sacando reflejos plateados a su pelo y su sonrisa.

·¿Rukia?

· Hola – sonrió la mujer, entrando en la habitación de un ágil salto.

· Te esperaba – dijo, saliendo de la cama y tomando un objeto de su escritorio.

· ¿Por qué?

· Tu capitán me dio esto – contestó, entregándole un brazalete de teniente con la insignia de la división trece grabada en él.

· Señor Kaien…

· Dijo que si me explicabas esto, comprendería todo.

· Yo… también vine buscando una explicación.

· ¿Sobre qué?

_Flashback _

· Debes tener cuidado con él, Rukia. No es de fiar.

· ¡Arriesgo su vida por mí¡Más de lo que tu has hecho nunca!

Byakuya cerró los ojos durante un segundo, rememorando sus errores pasados. Rukia se dio inmediata cuenta de su fallo.

· Perdona, hermano, yo…

· Es valeroso, y el cariño que siente por ti es sincero – afirmó el hombre – Pero su poder excede todo lo que conocemos. Es un hollow.

· ¿QUÉ? Eso son…

· Yo mismo pude verlo cuando luchamos.

· Pero¿cómo…?

· No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que de ahí procede su asombrosa fuente de poder. El hollow que lleva en él hace aumentar su fuerza. De momento, Kurosaki-san tiene dominio sobre él. Pero ni tú ni nadie podrá saber nunca en qué momento el hollow será quien le domine.

· Él…

· Cuando ese día llegue, será su fin. Pero también lo será para todos los que estén a su alrededor.

· No pienso abandonarle – aseguró Rukia, tajante – No ahora.

· Haz lo que tú creas mejor – Byakuya se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – Ten cuidado. Por fin comprendo… No me gustaría fallarle a Hisana.

_Fin Flashback _

· ¿Sobre qué? – repitió Ichigo.

· Rukia se quedó parada en el sitio, con el brazalete de Kaien en sus manos, mirando fijamente las rojas cicatrices que cruzaban el pecho desnudo del chico, y que aún estaban en proceso de curación.

· Con lentitud, se aproximó a él, hasta rozar con las puntas de los dedos una, cercana al corazón.

· Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me hacen falta.

· Ichigo se estremeció al contacto con ella, pero no retrocedió.

· A mi tampoco. Saber que es eso no cambiará nada.

· Quizás con eso comprendiese la razón por la que arriesgue mi vida cuando nos conocimos – dijo, alzando la mirada, hasta fijar sus ojos en los del chico.

· No importan las razones – susurró é, tomando la mano de Rukia, que seguía posada en su pecho – Sólo los hechos.

· ¿Por qué pasaste por todo esto para salvarme?

· No importan las razones. Sólo me importa que sigues viva – su otra mano se posó en la mejilla de Rukia – Aunque si quieres saberlo…

Con delicadeza, posó sus labios sobre los de la mujer, que tras el ansiado contacto soltó su mano de la del joven para rodear su cuello, dejándole a él via libre para tomarla por la cintura.

Tras unos momentos, ambos se separaron unos centímetros, a tiempo a para escuchar como Kon saltaba por la ventana para evitarse la escenita. La pareja sonrió.

· … no se porqué lo hice.

La cara de Rukia cambió por completo y se separó de Ichigo de un empujón, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

· ¡Eres un estúpido¿Te arriesgas a que te maten porque sí?

· No sé…

· ¡Tonto¡Lo supe desde el principio, tu no tienes sentido común ni nada que se le parezc…! – cansado del sermón, el chico la tomó por los hombros y le brindó una apasionado beso.

La bronca cesó al instante.

Cuando el oxigeno comenzó a fallar, ambos se separaron, pero Ichigo no la dejó escapar.

· Siempre he sido un inconsciente. Supongo que lo hice porque te quiero.

Rukia se abrazó a él, conteniendo la emoción al oír aquellas esperadas palabras.

· No me importa el pasado, Rukia. Lo único que me importa es que ahora te tengo entre mis brazos – murmuró en su oído.

· Y a mi tampoco me importa el futuro…

Abandonados a la pasión, el brazalete de Kaien cayó en un rincón de la habitación.

Aquel hombre ya no era más que una sombra del pasado. El que ahora la sostenía no podía asegurarle una vida larga y próspera. El futuro está lleno de niebla y el inútil intentar adivinarlo, pues siempre nos sorprende.

Lo que sí se podía adivinar en la amplia sonrisa de Rukia es que Ichigo le hacía feliz. Y con eso bastaba.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**_Hola!  
Primer fic de Bleach, un poco rarito, y hexo a las cuatro de la mañana, hora en que el insomnio me desvelo por completo.  
Mi pareja favorita, Rukia poniendole las pilas a su hermano (que ya era hora!)... Y en fin, cosillas que siempre quise que sucediesen, pero que tite-sensei no me va a dar el gustazo. A que no? (frase x si acaso el tipo sabe español y esta leyendo esto ahora mismo. Muxa coña, no? Jejejej).  
Espero que os guste el puntito romantico, que creo que es imprescinidible :)  
Bexitos a todos._

_Ela :)_


End file.
